Secreta Secretorum
Secreta Secretorum is an ancient secret, mysterious organization, that directs E.Y.Ǝ, a secretive group of elite psi-cybernetic warriors created from the genes of a Metastreumomic messenger. They are desirous to steal power from The Federation with the help of E.Y.Ǝ. Background Origins It is not known when Secreta Secretorum was founded. During the first incident with the Metastreumonic-force in the Elato forest, The Federation called Secreta Secretorum to take care of the issue. For The Federation, this new force was the same one which had been so destructive during the disastrous report of the Croon incident, but very quickly Secreta Secretorum proved that this Force hadn't any resemblance with the one that The Federation had been so fearful of. As soon as Secreta Secretorum was in place, the "Metastreumomic" sent in a messenger. This messenger was quickly captured, studied and killed. In the official report made by the Secreta Secretorum, the creature attacked first using its messenger status to dishonourably surprise the Secreta Secretorum's members and in response the Secreta and The Federation army jointly launched a raid into the forest to purify it. But the raid was a failure, no one survived and the zone was declared forbidden.(All of this being obvious lies made by the Secreta Secretorum to cover up their research). Soon after the incident the Secreta Secretorum introduced the E.Y.E project to create an army of warrior monks, with one major specification; the messenger's DNA was used to create a legion of 1100 soldiers. Each member of E.Y.E was also cybernetic with next-generation technology. The first aim of E.Y.E was to avert all actions of the metastreumomic will. To reach this goal, E.Y.E, along with elite soldiers of the army, launched a new raid to pacify the forest that met with rapid success. This action had other less happy consequences. The powerful group of fanatics retaliated by launching a reprisal action in the form of several old nuclear missiles, targeted all across The Federation. The many planets and areas that were saved owe their lives to the good work of The Federal Information Services. The shock was horrific to the population of The Federation and they demanded revenge. Secreta Secretorum was quickly given permission to deal with the fanatics and almost as quickly gave E.Y.E the responsibility of pacifying the fanatics. With Federation agreement, the cleaning operation was met with success, having all but annihilated the fanatics. Rise to power Taking advantage of the general chaos and its role in the destruction of the fanatic groups, Secreta Secretorum decide to build a fortress on the still irradiated ruins of the old religious megalopolis of Orteosa. This reinforced megalopolis was named or, as the monks say baptised: New Eden. Ten years later, the influence and the power of the mega corporations, united within the consortium, exceeded those of The Federation. Only Secreta Secretorum remained influential and powerful. It became increasingly independent, going as far as founding its own army, which to this day has no equal. Several years after the war against the Metastreumonic-force that decimated 70% of humanity, Secreta Secretorum, taking full account of the Federation's coercive measures, decided to attempt a coup d'état. E.Y.E troops, standing at the ready, rallied to win by desperation to get out from under federal rule. Battle breaks out and it's within this chaos that the creatures of the metastreumomic reappear, launching fast and powerful attacks over all of The Federation, including New Eden, devastating both Federation and E.Y.E troops. After this, The Federation hardened laws prohibiting access to high-end war equipment such as energy weapons, creating a massive shortage in the market. To retaliate The Secreta Secretorum launched its own research programs to counter it. Out of all of this E.Y.E is in the worst possible position. Officially, they no longer exist, having either been entirely destroyed or disbanded. Covertly, it takes actions through Secreta Secretorum to fight not only the Metastreumonic force, but the enemies of Secreta as well. E.Y.E is still divided into two groups, Culter Dei and Jian Shang Di; which, in time, become bitter rivals and even hostile towards one-another. The equipment difficulties that both groups share undoubtedly fueling this tension and rivalry. By the Year 15 (2395 in the old era), the invasion by the Metastreumonic force increases every day, and the war against The Federation ravages whole worlds every second. Category:Factions